The Second Hunt
by creativemind36
Summary: Two years later Elliot escapes from prison and he wants revenge on Spencer and Hannah. So he kidnaps them for a new game, will they manage to survive this hunt?
1. Chapter 1

**The next installment in the: Hannah and Spencer vs. the unsubs series! (Yes, I named it I'm a dork.)**

** Iridian's Legacy there will be Reid whump in this one! **

**Dear Hannah, From Victor will not be published because the letters will actually be shown in this story and will play a huge role in the storyline.**

**This is set two years later.**

**I don't own Criminal Minds.**

_Spencer's POV:_

I was going through my book collection trying to find my copy of _Dracula_ for Hannah to read.

"I swear it's in here somewhere!" I shouted to her, she was in the kitchen getting the Chinese food set up.

"Does it really matter that I haven't read Dracula?" She shouted back as she appeared in the doorway.

I gave her a look and she just rolled her eyes at me. "I'll take that as a yes Mr. I own a million books, it's a wonder you've never lost a book before!" She stated as she disappeared back into my kitchen.

I sighed as I gave up my search usually I can remember where I've placed things.

"Hey Spencer…why's Dracula in the cupboard?" I hear Hannah ask me.

"Oh you found it! That's good now you can read it." I tell her as I start to put my books back on one of my shelves.

I hear her groan and I smirk. "Holy crap this is a big book! This is bigger then my criminology textbook!" She states. I hear her rummage around the kitchen as she places the food out.

As soon as I finish with my books I hear a loud shriek come from the kitchen. "Hannah!" I shout as I rush into it. What I see makes me laugh.

"The Bok Choy attacked me!"

Hannah's shirt is covered in sauce, so is the counter and the floor. She glares at me when she see's me laughing.

"It's not funny!" She shouts at me. "Help me clean up your kitchen!"

We manage to clean it up in record time. Hannah puts on the extra shirt she carries in her backpack and we sit down on the couch to watch Dr. Who.

"Spencer…why was Dracula in the cupboard?" She asks me when it's a commercial break.

I have to think about that for a second. "Well, I was having cereal and I guess I put that in instead of the box." I tell her. She starts laughing hysterically.

"H-How do you manage that?" She asks me trying to catch her breath.

"Well in my defense I was really tired and as you put it that book is huge."

We crack up.

_Hannah's POV:_

I started hanging out with Spencer a month after the shooting, I called him because I started blaming myself for what happened. He suggested we meet at a coffee place and I agreed. Since then we've become really close friends.

I started going to the University of Pennsylvania to study criminology, I was originally going to go there to study law but after the shooting I realized I wanted to stop people like my father and Elliot from hurting people like how I got hurt.

I became close with Julie too, she's attending UPenn also, but she's studying law. I made up with Jennie she's studying art and wants to be a professional manga artist. Julie and Jennie aren't that close, I can tell they're just putting up with each other because of me.

So that's been my life up until this point where I'm staring at my calendar at my mom's house. My stomach drops when I see the upcoming date.

_May 26 2014. _

May 26 is in two days, I can't believe it's already been two years since the shooting happened.

This year isn't so bad since it's just the two year anniversary, but last year I was a mess. I wouldn't leave my room and my dog was the only thing I'd allow in. But last year I promised my mom that this year I'd go out and not retreat to my room.

So I guess I should start planning something to do.

I pick up my cell phone and dial Julie's number.

"Hey Julie can you come over?" I ask her.

"_Yeah sure. I'll be over in a bit." _

I close my cell phone and sigh. Why do I feel like something big is going to happen on the 26th?

_Julie's POV:_

I open the Barry's front door without knocking. I've been here enough times that I don't even have to knock anymore, I even have a key to the house. I walk upstairs to Hannah's room and I open the door.

"Hey what's up?" I ask her as I sit down beside her on her bed.

"It's two days before the anniversary." She mumbles staring at the wall her eyes slightly glazed over.

I gasp. Has it really been two years already? I glance at the calendar and my heart drops.

Well hell it has really been two years. "Hannah…I think it's time you open the letter." I tell her

She looks at me sharply her eyes set in a glare. "No, I don't think it's time." She states firmly.

"But Hannah it could be something important." I tell her, I reach out to touch her arm but she moves out of my reach. I sigh knowing there's no way I can convince her to open the envelope Victor gave her almost two years ago. I look around the room trying to find something else to talk about my gaze lands on the book on her desk.

"Hannah, since when do you own Dracula?" I ask her staring at the rather large book, I walk to her desk and pick up the book. "This book is huge." I say to her while holding it.

"It's the special edition with 430 pages, Dracula's guest is in there, and _Bram Stoker's Notes for Dracula: A Facsimile Edition_." She tells me. "Also I got it from Spencer."

I stare at her smirking. She raises one of her eyebrows at me.

"So, has he asked you out yet?" I ask her grinning. Her eyes widen.

"What? NO!"

**That was the first chapter I hope you guys enjoyed it!**

**R&R**

**~Creativemind36**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you guys for the reviews, alerts and favorites for this story! **

**All flashbacks are in italics.**

**I don't own Criminal Minds.**

_Hannah's POV:_

I woke up at 5 am panting and sweating like crazy. 'Not another one…' I thought to myself as I got out of my bed to grab a glass of water. I get the occasional nightmare about the shooting, I don't usually remember my dreams but these ones I definitely remember.

The nightmares vary between different parts of the shooting, Patrick's ghost crying and shouting at me blaming me for his death. Another example of one is when Elliot was torturing me and Spencer never made it in time to stop him.

Spencer told me to keep reminding myself that it's not my fault, and no one blames me.

I look at myself in the bathroom mirror, my hair is in disarray, and I'm pale. I grab a wash cloth to wash my face when I glance at my shoulder. The writing is still clear as day on my left shoulder.

_**It'll always be your fault. **_

Tears threaten to escape and I eventually give in and cry silently into the towel. Sometimes it's really hard to not blame myself for what happened, some days I just sit in my room staring at the wall not wanting to do anything. That started to happen a month after the shooting, I became depressed, distant, and scared.

I finally stopped having those days after my mom finally called Spencer.

"_Hannah?" I hear a timid voice ask as I listen to the creak of my bedroom door open. I glance at my mother from my spot on my bed. She smiles at me, I can tell it's forced. She hardly smiles naturally at me anymore. Not since…_

'_No, don't think about that! Don't let yourself go there.' I think to myself as I hug my knees. _

"_Someone's here to see you." She tells me as she cautiously enters my room. _

"_If it's Julie tell her to go away. I don't want to go out." I tell her focusing my attention on the window again._

"_It's not Julie it's Spencer, you remember Spencer right?" She asks me as I hear someone else enter the room. My body grows cold as I turn to face them. _

"_Um…I'll leave you two alone." She says as she quickly exits. I glance at Spencer again, I hadn't seen him in weeks._

"_Hannah, your mother told me that you aren't acting like yourself lately." He says as he sits beside me. _

_I look away from him and move away on the bed. _

"_Hannah please talk to me." He begs. I don't want to look at him in fear that I may give in and talk to him. I hear him sigh and move off of my bed._

"_Look, I know how your feeling." He starts. I resist the urge to snort, yeah right. "I got kidnapped a few years ago and I was tortured, I got adducted to drugs because I thought it could give me an escape."_

"_I'm not addicted to any drugs." I tell him. _

"_That's not the point." He continues. "I realized that the only way I could put that part of my life behind me was to finally talk to someone about it, so please Hannah don't do what I did, don't let yourself fall victim to something that you think will make everything okay." _

_I start sobbing suddenly. "It's not fair!" I cry out as I kick my beside table. "Why did this happen?! Why did so many people die? Victor, Patrick, my English teacher even! What did they do to deserve that?!" _

_Spencer's suddenly hugging me and telling me things I forgot when I woke up the next morning. I glance at my bedside table and I see a card for a Ms. Penelope Garcia. Written underneath is: Call her when your ready._

I go back into my room after my little meltdown then I realize what today is, and my promise to my mom. "Oh no…" I groan to myself. I look at the clock again. 5:30 am. Well I'm not going back to sleep now. I put on a pair of shorts and a tank top. I grab my ipod and go out the door. I feel like going for a jog even though the sun is barely up yet.

I leave a note for my mom and I head out.

"_Cause this is thriller…" _Not listening to that.

"_This is Halloween this is Halloween!" _No.

"_Heads will roll…" _What is with all the scary music on my ipod?!

I stop jogging so I can scroll through my list of songs to find one that would be good to jog to at 5:30 in the morning. I settle on 'Don't Stop Believing' The Journey version not the Glee one.

I glance at Julie's house as I run past it but I back track when I notice the door is wide open.

'What the…' I think to myself as I approach the door. I look inside her house and I gasp in shock when I see Julie lying on the floor.

"Julie!" I yell out as I run to her. I cry out when I see she's been horribly beaten.

Her eyes focus on me and they widen. "H-Hannah, no! G-Get out of h-here now!" She says.

"But Julie you're hurt! I need to call the police!" I tell her. She grabs my arm as I go to her phone.

"Hannah please listen to me! You have to leave before-"

"Yes Hannah, listen to your friend. Oh wait it's too late." I hear someone say. I freeze up because I recognize that voice. The same voice that haunts me whenever I look at my shoulder, the voice that takes over my dreams.

I turn around and I feel like crying because now my nightmares have come true, he's back and I know he's going to kill me. I know that this time he will succeed.

Because Elliot's in front of me and he's holding a knife.

**~Creativemind36**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you guys so much for all the reviews, favorites, and alerts to this story! It means so much to me!**

**This story will probably be the same length as School shooting ruined my life. **

**I have a new poll on my profile asking what kind of Criminal Minds story I should write next, so go check it out! :D**

**I don't own Criminal Minds, only all original characters.**

_Spencer's POV:_

I attempt to stifle a yawn as I'm heading into the BAU at 8am. I woke up after only about 5 hours of sleep because I was reading and lost track of time.

Coffee, that would wake me up.

I head over to my desk and Garcia almost runs me over when she crashes into me.

"Garcia?!" I squeak as we fall on the ground. I look at her and I see her eyes are red and puffy. "What's wrong?" I ask her.

"I just got a call from the hospital!" She cries.

Oh god, who got hurt?! I quickly scan the bullpen and I exhale in relief when I see everyone's okay. I help Penelope up and I nod for her to continue what she was saying.

"It's Julie Spencer; she got attacked in her home. She's okay but they called here because my business card was on her body." She wailed.

My body grows cold, this can't be a coincidence.

"Is she okay?" I ask her a feeling of panic washing over me.

"She's fine; she has a black eye, a broken arm and some broken ribs that's it. I was on my way to get you because she's asking for us." Penelope explains while wiping her tears away.

"Okay lets go, I'll go tell Hotch-"

"I already took care of that junior g-man, Let's go!" She says as she pushes me out the door.

We arrive at the hospital 20 minutes later and I swear Penelope broke 10 laws just getting here.

"Stop telling me how many laws I broke getting here let's just go to Julie's room!" Penelope yells at me as we enter the hospital.

I open my mouth to protest and explain to her the rules of the road again, and why I should have driven but I think better of it and keep my mouth shut.

"We're with the FBI, we need to talk to Julie Gordon." I say to the person behind the main desk at the hospital.

"Room 132." She tells us.

Penelope practically sprints to the room and I have to hold her arm to keep her from doing so.

We enter room 132 and Penelope gasps when she see's Julie. Her arm is in a cast, her left eye is black, her nose looks red and her eyes are puffy.

"S-Spencer!" She says in surprise when she sees me.

"Julie we need to know who did this to you." I ask her as I sit in the chair beside her bed.

"That doesn't matter right now!" She shrieks causing me to jump back a little.

"Julie sweetie-" Penelope protests but she's cut off by Julie.

"H-He has Hannah!" She cries. I freeze up and my hearts pounding in my ears. I look at Penelope and her face has lost all color.

"W-Who has Hannah?" I try to ask calmly.

"E-Elliot! H-He came into my house and asked me where Hannah was, when I wouldn't tell him her beat me up. T-Then Hannah came over around 5:30 this morning and he took her! He took her Spencer and I couldn't stop him!" Julie explains sobbing.

"Penelope stay here with Julie while I go back to the BAU and tell the team we have to start tracking Elliot before he does something to Hannah." I tell her as I stand up Penelope throws me her car keys.

"Hurry back Spencer." Penelope says to me as I rush back to the parking lot.

I get to Penelope's car I'm about to open the door when someone puts a cloth over my mouth, I try to fight back but it's too late everything goes black.

_Hannah's POV: 2 hours earlier._

"Elliot…" I whisper shocked beyond belief, my thoughts are all over the place, how did he get out of prison? How did he not get caught yet?

But the biggest question of all: Will he kill me right away or take his time with me?

"Hannah, Hannah, Hannah, you haven't changed a bit." He says as he approaches me. I instinctively take a step back, I could run out the back door and make it out alive. But I can't leave Julie behind, not after all we've been through. Her eyes are saying the opposite of what I'm thinking though when I look at her, they're saying one thing.

"_Run Hannah!" _

"You have two options, one: run out the back door and I'll kill Julie then come after you later." He says as he twirls the knife around in his hand. He smiles slightly. "Or option two: You come with me and Julie lives to see another day."

I gulp. "W-Will you kill me right away?" I ask him, he gets an amused look on his face.

"No…I'm going to take you to a secondary location and we'll start another game." He explains.

I look at Julie and her eyes are the size of saucers. She's shaking her head and mouthing 'don't do it' But what choice do I have? Either Julie dies because I'm a coward, or I at least try to fight Elliot off during his next game.

I know what I must do.

"Call the cops first then I'll go with you." I tell him. He gives me a startled look like he can't believe I chose option two.

"Hannah NO!" Julie screams.

"As you wish." Elliot says as he makes his way over to the phone and types in the number.

"Hannah no please run!" Julie begs.

"Julie I can't." I whisper to her.

I listen as Elliot tells the 911 operator that he heard screams coming from the house beside him, he gives them Julies address then hangs up. He walks over to me and grabs my arm.

"You will leave here quietly." He says to me fiercely. "You will not put up a fight when I put you in my car and put duck tape on you. You will not try to escape when I stop the car and pick up the next player, or else I will go to the hospital and finish her off." He says as he points at Julie.

I nod my head. "Okay." I whisper. "I understand."

He drags me out of the house and as promised I stay still while he duck tapes my arms, legs and mouth and forces me into the back of his van. As he goes around to the driver's side I start crying when I hear Julie's screams from inside the house.

Elliot starts the van and I don't move he informs me that in a few hours the game will start.

I don't know what the game is, but I do know one thing Elliot hasn't told me yet.

The other player has to be Spencer.

**~Creativemind36 **


	4. Chapter 4

**Please go vote on my poll! I'm seriously stuck on which pairing I should write next!**

**I don't own Criminal Minds.**

_Hannah's POV:_

When the trunk of the van opens and the sunlight hits my eyes I know it's time for Elliot to get the second player.

"We're going to go get the second player now." He tells me an evil glint in his eye. "You've been good so far Hannah, I'm surprised I expected you to run and put up a fight by now."

I glare at him and his smile disappears. "Remember our deal Hannah, if you fight me I will go after her." He warns as he slams the trunk door again.

I whimper as he starts the car again. I really want to try and escape but I know he won't just go after Julie. He'll go after everyone else too, and I can't let that happen.

Elliot starts driving and I just sit silently while he drives somewhere.

"Ah…there you are Dr. Reid." He mutters to himself. I cry out in protest but it's muffled.

I hear Elliot get out of the car and I start crying, this isn't fair how did he even get out of prison? He was supposed to stay locked up and never hurt us again!

I hear a struggle and I hope that Spencer is able to fight him off and get away.

The trunk opens and Elliot lugs Spencer in the van. I look at him terrified when I notice he's not moving. Elliot clearly notices my panic and Spencer not moving because he speaks.

"Don't worry, he's alive." He states I let myself relax slightly at his statement. "For now." He adds in making me glare at him again. He binds Spencer's arms and legs with duck tape and slams the trunk door again making me wince.

I try to grab Spencer's shoulder to shake him awake but Elliot starting the truck makes me miss my intended target and I fly forward and end up on top of Spencer.

Awkward.

I try and get up and too my horror I figure out I can't get up because the truck is going at such a speed that if I even tried to move I'd end up on top of him again. So inside I go for slowly moving myself so that I fall beside Spencer instead of on top of him.

"Don't worry Hannah, he'll wake up soon." Elliot tells me. I glance at Spencer and sure enough his eyes are starting to open. I attempt to shake his shoulder again and this time I succeed and his eyes snap open and he stares at me in shock.

"Hannah?!" He says. I put my hand over his mouth to shut him up so Elliot doesn't hear him. He tries to move but his hands are tied behind his back unlike mine. I release his mouth from my hand and I carefully take the duck tape off my mouth.

"Be very quiet please." I whisper to him. "Elliot's driving the car." I tell him.

"I know Julie told me he took you, I didn't even realize I could be a target." Spencer whispers. "I was too concerned with finding you that I didn't take better care of what I was doing."

I feel my cheeks flush. 'Not the time Hannah!' I think to myself.

"Well he's taking us somewhere for a new game I just don't know where or what the game is." I explain to him.

"I hope it's nothing like the last one. You almost died," Spencer pauses. "Hannah, if it comes to it, if I tell you to run and leave me behind would you?" He asks me.

My eyes widen. "Wait, do you mean like if Elliot's going to catch us you want me to leave you behind?!" I ask him shocked.

He has a grim expression on his face at my choice of wording. "Yes." He whispers.

My eyes start to water. "No!" I whisper/shout. "I-I can't just _leave _you Spencer!" I cry quietly.

"Hannah…" He says as he moves closed to me. "_Please._" He begs me.

I look at him and a single tear goes down his face. "You just mean so much to me." I whisper as I move closer to him resting my forehead on his chest.

We stay like that for several minutes just listening to the sounds of our breathing.

"Hannah." Spencer whispers to me snapping me out of my thoughts. "I think we're stopping." He tells me.

I look at him panic filling me. "If it comes to it..." I whisper as I look at him. "Leave me behind." I tell him.

He goes to protest but I put my hand over his mouth again. "I'll only agree to run when you tell me if you do it when I tell you to leave me behind." I tell him.

I release him again and he gives me a look I don't have enough time to comprehend because the truck stops and I hear Elliot leave the vehicle and make his way to the trunk door.

"Spencer, _please_." I whisper. The doors fly open and I grip Spencer's shirt.

"Well, aren't you two cute all curled up like lovebirds," Elliot says as he looks down on us. He grabs Spencer first and my grip on his shirt is released. I notice a building in front of us and I realize that it's completely surrounded by forest.

"I'll be back for you shortly Hannah." He says as he grabs Spencer by the back of his shirt.

"_Spencer!_" I shout after them. He casts me a glance. "_Promise me!" _I cry out.

I faintly hear it, but before Elliot knocks Spencer out I hear a whispered.

_I promise you._

Elliot makes his way over to me when he has Spencer near the front of the building.

"Ready, Hannah?" He asks me, before I can answer him, he puts something in front of my face and everything slowly fades into black.

**Hope you enjoyed it.**

**~Creativemind36**


	5. Chapter 5

**I have an announcement, I will be updating every single day for a week! Do not ask for my insane reasoning behind this because I honestly don't know where the idea came from in the first place. The updating will be every single day until next Thursday.**

**The updating will only be for this fan fiction, I know it says differently on my tumblr, I changed my mind about something like a Miracle.**

**I don't own Criminal Minds, only all my OC's.**

_Hannah's POV:_

I woke up in a room with gray walls and flooring. I attempted to sit up and to my satisfaction my arms and legs are unbound. I look around the room and I immediately notice Spencer isn't in here with me.

I run over to the door and attempt to open it, it's unfortunately locked. I look around the room and I see no other exits. I see some weird tube like things imbedded in the wall but I don't have much time to investigate them when suddenly water spurts out of them. I jump back in shock.

"Oh my gosh!" I shriek as my shorts get soaked by the water.

"Hannah?" I hear someone shout my head snaps towards the wall in surprise.

"Spencer?" I shout cautiously moving towards the wall temporarily ignoring the water.

"Hannah! Oh thank god your okay." He says.

"Spencer, can you find a way out of the room you're in?" I ask him, I then let out another shriek as another one of the tubes lets water in the room.

"Hannah! Are you okay?" He shouts.

"I-I'm fine! Waters coming in the room I'm in, I need to figure out a way out but there's nothing in here that can help me!" I shout back I shiver as the water touches my leg.

"Um…there's a whole bunch of puzzles in here but nothing else." He tells me.

I think about that for a minute. "Quick! Solve them there might be a clue on how to get me out of here before I drown!" I cry out.

"Okay!" He says to me, I here footsteps walk away from the wall. I step away from it and look around the room again I rub my arms to try and keep myself warm and that's when I notice the watch on my arm.

I don't wear watches because I usually carry around my iPod with me. I notice it has a red flashing light on it and it won't come off no matter how hard I pull on it.  
I look around the room and panic fills me when I realize the water is quickening. Oh god I do not want to die this way!

"Hurry!" I shout at Spencer as the water reaches my waist.

"I got it!" I hear Spencer shout from the next room. I hear footsteps coming towards the door and to my relief it opens.

The water rushes out and after it's all gone I run towards Spencer.

"Oh thank you!" I say as I hug him. I pull away and I see he's holding my iPod, a piece of paper and a set of keys. He has a grim expression on his face.

"What?" I ask him he gulps and adjusts his sweater.

"Well…just look at this." He tells me as he hands me the paper.

_Dear Dr. Reid,_

_If you've managed to get this note that was on the door of where I was keeping your little girlfriend that means you've saved her life._

_Congratulations._

_By now you've probably noticed the watches on your wrists by now. When the clock says12:30pm this factory will explode._

_The items you found in the puzzle boxes will help you escape before time runs out, I'll be waiting for you outside for round two._

_Good Luck!_

_-Elliot._

I look up at Spencer then I proceed to throw up all over the ground.

_"What is with this guy and bombs?!" _I ask Spencer as I lean against the wall breathing heavily.

Spencer looks at me and I fear he's going to pass out, and I know for a fact that I can't carry him out of here.

I look at my watch and I feel like I'm going to pass out.

_11:00am_

"Shit." I whisper to myself.

"Hannah, we may want to start moving." He says to me as he starts walking down the hallway.

"Yeah..." I say tohim as I follow him down the hallway.

"Which way should we go we only have an hour and a half to not get blown up?" I ask him.

"Down." He says as he opens a door revealing some stairs, lined with spikes on the walls and the rail.

Spencer's eyes widen in shock. "Um, how about the elevator instead?" He asks me as he closes the door.

"When did he have the time to put this all together?" I ask him as I push the elevator button to my relief it still works I'm about to step in when Spencer grabs my arm.

"DON'T!" He shouts as he pulls me away from the door. I look in the elevator and suddenly notice what Spencer's talking about, there is no elevator in there, just the cable wires.

"Okay that was too close for comfort." I say to him backing away from the elevator.

We stand there in silence for a few minutes.

"So, staircases of doom or fireman's slide down the elevator shaft?" I ask him in all seriousness.

"Staircase of doom would be safer…" Spencer says to himself.

"Staircase of doom it is."

_Julie's POV:_

"What do you mean he's gone too?!" I shout at Ms. Garcia.

"Spencer never made it to the BAU Morgan went to his apartment and Hannah's house but he's nowhere to be found!" Garcia cries.

My shoulders sag and I feel guilty for yelling at her. "Look, I-I'm sorry I yelled I just…" I say trying to explain myself.

She smiles at me. "It's fine girlie, you just want to find them."

A sudden thought pops into my mind. There's a 50% chance I could be right but I'm willing to take the chance.

"Penelope I want you to help me break out of here."

**~Creativemind36**


	6. Chapter 6

**I am so sorry about not keeping my promise of updating everyday! I had gotten major writers block, for a few days…then it turned into a few weeks.**

**But I'm back now and begging for forgiveness.**

***makes puppy dog eyes.* So will you forgive me?**

**Anyways, enough of me acting like a complete idiot here's the chapter! :D**

**All italics are in flash backs. Other italics are messages or people talking over the phone.**

**I don't own Criminal Minds.**

_Jennie's POV: _

I entered my house, dropping my bag as I enter the living room.

"I'm home." I whisper knowing very well no one will answer me. My mother left on an important business trip a week ago and she hasn't really spoken to me since I told her my dreams of being a mangaka writer.

"_Mom, I don't want to be a lawyer I want to be a mangaka."_

"_Mangaka? What the hell is that?!"_

"_Well you know those comics I read…" _

_She gasps. "You mean those silly comics I buy you?!" _

"_Well…I want to make comics like that."_

"_That's not practical!" She roars at me._

"_But mom…" _

"_If you go for this your not my daughter!"_

I still went for art though going against everything my mother had planned for me. She grudgingly accepted my choice when I made it very clear I wasn't changing my mind.

But she still barely talked to me. I was just 'that other person who lived in her house during the summer' for all she cared.

I walk up to the answering machine to check to see if there's any messages and I see only one.

I hit the play button and make my way to the kitchen to find some food.

"_Jennie! Jennie pick up the phone Damn it!" _I look over at the answering machine shocked. I did not expect Julie to call me.

Ever.

"_Jennie please come over to Hannah's house after you get this message Elliot's back and he kidnapped her and Spencer, I…I need your help finding her okay? I-I think that there may be a clue in Victors letter please hurry!"_

I slam the fridge door shut and book it out the door.

My stomach can wait my best friend needs my help.

Even if I have to work with the one person I'd rather not work with in this situation.

I arrive at Hannah's 10 minutes later, I'm positive I broke the speed limit getting here but I really don't care.

I go to the front door just to stop dead in my tracks when it opens revealing Julie. She has a black eye and a cast on one of her arms, she's wearing a pair of sweat pants and a tank top.

"Get in quickly. They're looking for me." She says as she pulls me in.

"Where's Hannah's mom?" I ask her as she leads me to Hannah's room completely ignoring her 'they're looking for me statement.

"I don't know, probably at the police station. Let's just hope neither her or Lexie show up anytime soon." She says.

"Um, I don't mean to be rude but, what happened to you?" I ask her as we enter Hannah's room.

"Elliot." Is all she says to me as she starts going through Hannah's desk.

"Wait we really shouldn't!" I protest as I grab her arm, she yanks her arm from my grip and glares at me.

"Do you want to save your best friend or not?!" She shouts at me.

I look around her room and after a very long pause I answer her.

"Yes, but you shouldn't look in her desk that's not where she keeps it." I tell her as I go over to her bed. I stick my hand under her pillow and fish out the two year old envelope.

"How did you know where that was?" She asks me.

I look at the envelope then at Julie. "She wants to always keep it close to herself, so if she went missing this morning she must have still kept it under here if she intended to come back in a bit." I tell her.

I sigh then hold it out to her. "Here, you open it."

She looks shocked. "But you found it!" She protests.

"You were there for her during the shooting while I just gave up fighting for her outside, you were with her the first summer after it while I was too busy being mad at her for not saving Patrick. You're her best friend!" I shout at her. "Not me…"

"Jennie don't-" Julie says.

"Just open the damn letter and save her!" I scream at her. Julie's eyes widen and she takes the letter from me and quickly rips it open.

Her eyes scan the pages and she puts her hand over her mouth.

"Oh god." I hear her whisper. She puts the pages down and I can see she's shaking.

"What do they say?" I ask her fearing the contents. She looks at me and I see that she's crying.

She silently hands over the letters and I take one look at them and they fall to the ground.

_Dear Hannah,_

_There's another part to the game after this one. He's going to take the five remaining people from the school and take them to a abandoned factory about an hour away from the school._

_In this letter there's clear instructions on how to get out of the factory and major pathways in the forest. _

_If you get out of the factory, run. Please run and don't look back, because Hannah he will come after you and only you._

_I'm so sorry Hannah because if your reading this, that means Elliot's killed me and I can't protect you in the factory._

_I love you Hannah, I always have ever since I first laid eyes on you._

_Please be safe Hannah._

_Love, Victor._

"Let's go." Julie says to me as she picks up the letter and the maps.

"Where?" I ask her as I follow her out of Hannah's room.

"To the BAU, we need to find them before it's too late."

**~Creativemind36**


	7. Chapter 7

**Since the poll was tied between Spencer x OC and a Whole team fic story, I will be posting one of each after this story hits 10 chapters.**

**All texts in bold are text messages.**

**I don't own Criminal Minds.**

_Hannah's POV:_

Now that I think about it, maybe going down the elevator shaft might have been a bit quicker.

There was more of a chance we'd get seriously injured, but it would have been faster than trying not to get poked by the spikes surrounding the walls in the stairway.

"What's the time Spencer?" I ask him as I move slowly down the next step.

"11.30." He answers me, as I hear him take a step down behind me.

"Okay, um do you know what's in the other puzzle boxes?" I ask him as I take another step down. "Because Elliot said there were items that would help us escape from here." I elaborate.

"Well, when I looked at them before there was: a key, a piece of paper and what appeared to be a pen of sorts with a light on the end of it." He explains to me.

I think about what the piece of paper and pen could be used for, and why would a light be on the end of a pen?

"Hannah, why would a light be on the end of a pen?" He asks me as I finally reach the end of the stairs.

"That's what I was just thinking." I tell him as I breathe a sigh of relief, I thought for a minute it'd take us the whole hour to get down.

I turn to face Spencer as he steps down the last step.

"I just thought of something; show me the pen and paper." I say to him, I hold out my hand as he places both items in my hand.

I turn the pens light on and shine it over the paper. Then something appears on the paper, revealing a small map of sorts.

"Invisible ink." I say to him as I look at the map.

Spencer looks at it from over my shoulder. "Okay I have it memorized lets keep going now." He says to me.

I hand the items back to him as we make our way down the hallway.

Suddenly we both hear a loud crackling noise from above us.

"_Hello Spencer and Hannah, I see you've figured out my little invisible ink trick. That map is only a small outline of the factory. There will be many obstacles for you to encounter while in here. Starting with the dogs my partner has trained over the past two years. Good luck trying to out run them."_

Partner…dogs. Not good.

"He has a partner, well that explains how he has managed to keep this place in order while he was in prison, I wonder who it could be…" Spencer mumbled to himself.

I hear barking down the hallway and I grab Spencer's arm and start sprinting. "No time to think about who it is! Just run!" I shout over the increasing barking.

We somehow managed to outrun them until we got to an empty room, when we go inside we slam the door shut and back away from it quickly.

We are both breathing heavily and leaning against the wall, to our relief the dogs ran past the room.

"Okay, now you can think of who the partner is." I say to him as I put my head on his shoulder.

"It couldn't be anyone he worked with before; they're all in jail for their crimes so it must be someone new." He explains to me.

"Yeah, but who?" I ask him.

He ponders my question for a minute. "Not sure, we have no way to contact the team so we can't even get access to his visitor logs when he was in prison."

"I might have a way to contact them." I say to him as I fish out my iPod. He gives me a startled look.

"You can message people on iPod's now?!"

_Jennie's POV:_

"Hop in." I tell Julie as I slide into the driver's seat of my car. I look at her through the passengers window and I notice she's not moving to open the door.

"I'm not going with you." She tells me.

"What?! Why?" I ask her, as she slides the rest of the papers from Victor's letter through the window.

"I need to stay here until Hannah's mom and sister come back. I need to tell them what's going on." She explains to me.

"Alright, I'll call you when I get to the BAU okay?" I tell her as I start the car.

"Alright." She says as she walks back up the porch steps and goes inside the house.

I place the papers in my purse and back out of the driveway. I'm driving for a bit when I hear my phone chime.

I sigh and pull over to answer the text message.

**Jennie! Jennie its Hannah! Spencer's here too we need your help!**

I look at my phone startled. This could be Elliot playing a trick on me; I'll need the person to prove themselves.

**Prove it.**

I wait for the response and my mouth drops open at it.

**Okay, I'm in an abandoned factory fighting for my life and you want me to prove it's really me?! *Sighs* Fine, your name is Jennifer Lucille Grant born April 11 and one summer you jumped into my families backyard pool and part of your two-piece flew off.**

My face goes red at the memory; I couldn't face Hannah after that for about a week.

**Okay I believe you! I'm actually on my way to deliver some papers that say where you guys are, I got them from Victor's letter. I'll text you when I get to the BAU okay?**

I tap my fingers on the dashboard, I'm happy she's alive and hopefully not injured in any way. I hear my phone go off again but the message is from an unknown number. I click on it thinking someone texted me by mistake but to my shock the message is for me.

**Jennie, Jennie, Jennie. What am I going to do with you? You have some very important papers I want so Elliot's game can continue. Too bad you're too busy reading this message to notice my car's about to hit you; I wouldn't have to do this. But as I said before, I really need those papers.**

I look up from the text just as the car hits mine. I slam into a tree, and everything goes black for just a second.

I open my eyes and everything is blurry, I see a familiar figure standing over me.

"I'll just take these…" The person says as they grab the papers out of my purse and walk away.

I try to move but pain shoots through my body, I look at the figure again trying to identify them.

But the only thing I notice is that the person is definitely female.

Then everything goes black.

**~Creativemind36**


	8. Chapter 8

**Who else thought the season 8 premier was awesome? I know I thought it was. **

**Check out my profile to see what new stories I'm going to write!**

**I don't own Criminal Minds.**

_Spencer's POV:_

"She hasn't responded yet! Why hasn't she responded yet?" Hannah asks me. She's shaking uncontrollably and tears are running down her face.

I wrap my arm around her shoulder as we continue to walk down the hallway. "She's probably delivering the papers and that's why she hasn't responded yet." I reassure her.

"B-But what if Elliot got her?" She asks me now leaning her head on my shoulder.

"He's here watching us, I don't think he'd leave." I explain to her while quickly checking my watch.

I wince at the time. 11:59. We had exactly 31 minutes to get out of here, and we'd been wandering for about 20 minutes. We kept having to duck into random rooms to hide from the dogs, Hannah got nipped on her ankle and now she was walking with a slight limp and claimed she was fine.

I don't believe her one bit, and it makes me worry she'll make me fulfill my promise to leave her behind if it comes to it.

I would _never _leave Hannah behind. But I'll sure as hell make sure she gets away.

I'd do _everything _in my power to make sure she got away from here, even if it involves me getting killed.

I look at her ankle again, the sock is covered in blood. I looked at it earlier and told her that it won't get infected if we find water to clean it in the next hour.

"Are you sure you're okay?" I ask her again, I know I'm pressing the matter but I'm worried about her.

"I-I'm fine Spencer." She says, her voice sounds like she's in pain but she's keeping a brave front so she doesn't worry me.

We keep walking slowly down the corridor.

My watch suddenly beats then that static sound is back above us.

"_You have 25 minutes left, and might I suggest you drop the dead weight Spencer?" _I hear Elliot say over the speakers. It crackles again and then the static is gone.

"Spencer maybe…" Hannah starts to say but I stop her.

"No." I say firmly to her as we continue walking. Hannah stops walking and I turn to look at her.

"Spencer, you promised." She states crossing her arms and staring at me a helpless expression on her face.

"Promises were meant to be broken." I state to her. Her eyes widen.

"Spencer!" She shouts at me.

"Look I'm sorry but…" I start to explain when we hear the dogs again.

Hannah swears then grabs my arm.

We start walking quickly down the corridor until we reach a door. Hannah throws it open and we duck inside.

"Spencer you promised me if either of us requested it we'd leave the other behind!" Hannah yells at me.

"I know but with the possibility of it actually happening…" I say to her as I avoid her glare. "I just couldn't stand the thought of losing you." I admit as I finally meet her gaze.

Her eyes widen in shock, I think she's going to hit me but instead her throws her arms around me and hugs me tightly. Her body is shaking and I feel the front of my shirt is starting to get wet. "Please don't make me have to make that choice." She sobs into my chest. "I-I don't want to lose you either.

I hug her tightly and rub her back trying my best to be comforting. "It's okay, I'll make sure you won't have to."

She pulls away from me and smiles shakily at me. "We should get going.." She says to me.

I nod my head in agreement and we exit the room.

_Jennie's POV: _

Bright. The lights are very bright above me, I hear people talking, asking me questions. But I can't answer them, I'm too tired to answer their stupid questions. Shouldn't they already know my name? I mean I saw them looking at my wallet earlier. At least I think I did.

I glance at the people surrounding me, they're telling each other what's wrong with me. Shouldn't I have a right to know what's going to happen to me?

I really wish they'd turn that awful noise off though, I can't sleep with it on.

"Stay awake Jennie." I hear someone say. Oh they do know my name, guess they were asking me whose car hit mine.

I look at them and then I realize who it was that _did _hit me. "I-I.." I start to say but the same person cuts me off.

"Don't talk Jennie! We're almost at the hospital!"

I blink at the rude lady. I was about to give her important information!

Then things seem to blur together, the lady says we're at the hospital now and to hold now. I'm about to ask "To what?" but then I realize they don't mean hold on to something literally.

I'm pulled onto a gurney and rushed into the hospital, I really should tell someone what I know. But the BAU will find out eventually right? They are some of the smartest people I know.

_Spencer's POV:_

"1 minute!" Hannah shouts at me as we practically run down the hallway.

I pull on one of the doors. "Locked!" I say to her.

We continue throughout the factory. Each of us trying doors on each side.

"Spencer over here!" I hear Hannah shout. I rush over to her, she swings open the door and we sprint outside and away from the building.

And then it explodes, sending us flying through the air. I hear Hannah hit the ground and I crash into a tree. We lie on the ground in silence, I hear Hannah's labored breathing from behind me.

"Well, it's a good thing you two survived."

I hear someone say I turn my head to look for the source of the voice and I see Elliot standing a few feet away from us. "Or else I wouldn't be able to have some fun with you two." He laughs as he grabs me.

I hear Hannah start shouting as Elliot drags me away from her. He drags me so I'm facing her. He then walks over to her.

"No don't hurt her!" I shout at him.

He backs away from her and I notice he's just tied her to the tree. "Don't worry about her Dr. Reid. I'd just worry about yourself." He says to me as he produces a baseball bat from one of the bushes surrounding us.

All I hear is Hannah screaming as Elliot approaches me. He raises the bat then…

**The 35 reviewer gets to choose a small event that happens in this story, it can be anything you think of. Besides killing off any of my main characters lol. **

**The 40****th**** reviewer gets a Criminal Minds one-shot written by me. I'll PM you if you get either one!**

**~Creativemind36 **


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed! I would have updated this sooner but I had a lot of homework/projects this week.**

**The 40****th**** reviewer still gets a one-shot written by me. Hopefully I don't end up turning it into a multi-chapter fic like "Fight or Flight", just PM me what you want your one-shot to be about, It can be any pairing you want.**

**I don't own Criminal Minds.**

_Penelope's POV:_

My hands were shaking uncontrollably as I entered the hospital for the third time that day.

The first time was to see Julie; the second time was to help Julie break out of the hospital, now I'm on my way to see Jennie who's just been in a car crash.

I feel Derek lead me to Jennie's room after the nurse says she just got out of surgery.

I gasp when my eye's land on her. Her arm was in a cast; her leg was completely in a cast and was being held in the air, her forehead and a bandage on it. She looked so…._broken._

"She'll be a wake soon." The nurse tells us as she leaves the room. I walk over to one side of the bed and grab Jennie's hand.

"D-Do you think…?" I ask Derek leaving the question open ended hoping he doesn't make me really ask the question.

"No, Elliot wouldn't leave Hannah and Spencer alone he'd want to watch them suffer." Derek answers as he sits himself down in the chair opposite of me. "I think the partner did it."

I nod my head in agreement as I sit down. "Do you have any ideas on how to find the partner?" I ask him not taking my eyes off of Jennie.

"Hm, I might have a way." He says. I hear him stand up. "I'm going to call Hotch, you okay here Baby girl?" He asks me concern evident in his voice.

I look at him and I smile slightly. "I'll be fine Hot Stuff."

He starts to dial the number before he's even out the door. I try and relax in the hospital chair, but I can't seem to just sit still.

"Julie…" I hear someone mutter, I practically fly out of my seat in shock.

"Jennie?!" I sputter as I watch her eyes open shocked she looks at me, a confused look on her face, before she repeats what she said.

"Julie's car…"She whispers as her eyes slowly close again.

I'm gaping at her, watching as she relaxes into another deep slumber. I stand up and almost crash into Jennie's bed in my hast to get to Derek.

"Derek!" I shout as I book it out of the room, I bump into someone and shout a apology as I rush towards Derek at the end of the hall.

"Derek! Derek!" I shout, he turns around and when he see's that I'm running towards him, he gives me a confused look.

"Penelope….?" He asks as I crash into him.

He holds me at arms length away from him giving his best 'the hell?!' look. "Baby girl what's wrong?" He asks me.

"Jennie woke up and-" Derek then cuts me off.

"Jennie woke up?" He asks me shocked. "We better go ask her if she knows who did this to her." He says as he tries to walk past me towards her room. I grab his arm and spin him around so he's facing me, which was not easy considering how much muscles my chocolate thunder has.

"She fell back asleep again, but before she did she told me that it was Julie's car that hit her!" I wail.

Derek's eyes widen in realization when it clicks what Jennie's implying. "But that's…" He mumbles.

"Julie's the partner, and I helped her leave the hospital!" I sob.

"YOU WHAT?!"

_Spencer's POV:_

My head and body hurt as I start to wake up. My vision is extremely blurry and I see a dark shape leaning over top of me.

"Oh thank god." I hear the shape breath out, the voice sounds very familiar, but I can't place it. "Spencer can you hear me?" it asks me as I feel a hand brush some hair out of my face.

Suddenly my vision clears up and I finally recognize the person. "Hannah?" I breath shocked. She's still here? I thought she'd leave me here after Elliot was done beating me.

"Why didn't you leave me?" I ask her.

She smiles a little bit as tears slide down her face, I reach up to brush them away. "Because you didn't leave me." She says. She grabs my hand and holds it.

She then releases it and stands up shakily. "Um, Elliot left a gun but no bullets." She says as she reveals a handgun. "H-He told me that my ammo was in the forest and that'd I'd need this if I wanted to fend off any wild animals. He also said that I have a hour head start before he starts tracking me."

"How much time has passed?" I ask her. She glances at me quickly before looking at the gun again.

"Um…" She sniffles. "45 minutes maybe less."

"Hannah!" I shout at her, she jumps a bit startled and I wince at the pain in my head. "Why didn't you just leave me here?!" I ask her.

"You were hurt! I had to make sure you'd wake up!" She cries.

"But you promised me in the van that'd you'd leave me behind if you'd have too!" I state firmly.

"I know I did but when the time came I just couldn't leave you!" She yells.

I get into a sitting position before answering her. "It would have been easier if you just left while I was unconscious then we wouldn't be having this debate!" I pause staring at her, her bottom lip is trembling and her eyes are getting a watery look at them.

I try to stand up and almost fall over. There's no way I'll be able to leave with her now.

"Hannah, I think one of my ribs is broken and I may have a concussion." I tell her calmly. "You're going to have to leave without me."

"What? No." She states. "No, I can't leave you here I can help you walk."

"Hannah, your ankle is injured, you couldn't possibly support my weight along with limping because of your ankle." I explain to her.

"I-I can try!" She states firmly.

"Hannah-" I try to reason with her but she cuts me off.

"No! I-I'm not leaving you behind Spencer! I'd let hell freeze over before I leave you behind!" She says stubbornly.

"I don't see why your being so difficult about this! You could come back and get me after you find help!" I shout at her.

She pauses, and it appears she's having an inner battle with herself. "Its because I love you Spencer!" She finally shouts.

**~Creativemind36**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry about the cliffhanger on the last chapter…**

**Starangel5593 you were the 40****th**** reviewer so you get a one-shot; any pairing and event of your choice, just PM me what you want and the one-shot will be up in a few days.**

**All italics are in flashbacks.**

**I don't own Criminal Minds.**

_Penelope's POV:_

"Okay…let me get this straight." Derek says as he rubs his temples. We're back in Jennie's room and I swear if looks could kill, Aaron Hotchner would be a murderer.

"Penelope helped Julie escape from the hospital, she called you over to Hannah's house where she asked you to help her find Victor's letter and a map of the factory, she gave the map to you to take to us, you then pulled over on the side of the road to text Hannah, and then Julie's car hit you." Derek says calmly.

Jennie woke up again after Derek practically kicked down the door. She's still kind of out of it, but she's able to answer our questions.

"You're correct, Julie's car did hit me but I don't think Julie was the driver."" Jennie explains to us.

"But she could have been which is why I'm sending police to Hannah and Julie's house to see if she's there to take her in for questioning." Aaron explains to her.

Jennie sighs and leans back into the bed closing her eyes. "All I know is that I recognized the person, and that they were female." She states.

"Penelope look up anybody that has visited Elliot in prison a lot over the past two years." Derek tells me.

"Okay." I say to him as I open my laptop and start looking into prison visitors records.

I freeze up when I look at the list. "Oh my gosh." I say out loud.

"What?" Aaron asks me as he looks over my shoulder. Derek joins him a few moments later.

"Well hell, what do we have here?" Derek asks.

"_What are you doing here?" He asks her calmly from the other side of the glass._

"_You…you intrigue me. I just find you so, fascinating." The girl says, a star struck look in her eyes. _

"_Really?" Elliot asks amused, maybe he can use her for his revenge plan. _

"_Really." She states. "I…I want to know more about you." _

_He leans back in his chair smirking, yes he will use this girls fascination with him for his plan, he wouldn't if she didn't look like Lauren though._

"_Okay, but first." He pauses smiling. "I would like to know a little about you."_

"_What would you like to know?" She asks smiling._

_He leans forward in the chair smiling. "Everything."_

_The girl's face reddens and she practically melts in the chair. "O-Oh." She squeaks._

'_This is too easy.' Elliot thinks to himself, he already has the girl in the palm of his hand.  
It's just an added bonus that she's close to Hannah._

"I'm calling JJ, David and Alex." Aaron says as he exit's the room.

_Julie's POV:_

"Come on Jennie pick up…" I whispered as I tried yet again to call Jennie. "Damn it." I muttered as it went straight to voicemail again.

Jennie was supposed to call me an hour ago when she got to the BAU with the map, but she hasn't. I've tried calling her about 5 times now, but each time it's gone straight to voicemail.

I sigh and lean back into the chair I'm currently sitting on. I really hope she got to them okay, for Hannah and Spencer's sake.

I hear I knock at the Berry's front door and I decide to ignore it considering I'm not even supposed to be out of the hospital. Then I hear the person-no-_people_, behind the door shout at me.

"Julie Gordon I know you're in there! Open up it's the police!" A male officer shouts.

Oh god no. The hospital sent the cops after me?!

After a few seconds of debating what to do I decide to open the door.

"Put your hands behind your back." The officer orders me.

I'm shocked. "Your arresting me for breaking out of a hospital?!" I ask him as I turn around.

"No, I'm arresting you for the hit and run on a Jennie Riley." He tells me.

"A what?!" A shout at him. "I didn't do it! I was here the whole time!" I claim glaring at him. How dare he accuse me when he has no proof!

"If you were here the whole time then how did your car hit Jennie's when it was parked at the side of the road?" He asks me smugly.

My mouth falls open shocked. "But I…" I protest as they lead me out the door and into the police car.

"Save it for your lawyer." He says to me as he shoves me into the police car.

I knew two things at the moment as the cop drove to the police station.

My car was used to hit Jennie so that the real person could frame me.

I'd have to find a way to break out of prison and clear my name.

_Spencer's POV:_

I didn't look at Hannah as she walked away from me. I just listened to her retreating footsteps, and when I was sure she was out of ear shot I let out the sob I was holding back. I didn't want to do it, but I had to, to get her to leave me behind.

I really didn't want to reject the women I love.

"_Hannah…I-I don't feel that way about you. I'm so sorry."_

I had my head down at the time thankfully; I didn't want to see the heartbroken look on her face at my lie. Because I knew if I did look at her I'd take it back in a heartbeat hold her close to me and tell her that I loved her too.

But I wanted her to go and get help, if I told her how I really felt I knew there was a good chance Elliot would find her and end up catching her quicker and killing her.

I'd rather die than let that happen to her.

**~Creativemind36**


	11. Chapter 11

**SO SORRY! I am so sorry this took so long to get out! School has basically taken over my life :'( But the next chapter will come out tomorrow to make up for this!**

**NOTE: Ms. Berry is Hannah and Lexie's mother. **

**Starangel5593 the one-shot will be out soon so sorry its taking so long to get out.**

**I don't own Criminal Minds.**

_Hannah's POV:_

Horror fills me when I fully realized what I just admitted out loud to Spencer.

_Oh god I can't believe I just said that!_

I look at Spencer and thankfully his expression doesn't mirror my probably horrified expression. He just looks shocked, his mouth is opening and closing, and I'm starting to wish I didn't say that.

"Look Hannah I…" He starts and I stare at him waiting for him to continue, his head is down so I can't see his facial expression but judging by his body language I'd say he was grimacing.

That can't be good.

I take a step towards him concern flooding over me.

"Hannah stop." He says to me. "Hannah…I-I don't feel that way about you. I'm so sorry."

My eyes widen in shock as his words wash over me. I feel my knees buckle and I fear that I may pass out.

"B-But…" I stammer trying to think of something. _Anything, _to say in this situation.

"Hannah I don't want to do this right now just leave!" He snaps at me so suddenly I recoil in shock at his tone. His shoulders slump like he's just done the most difficult thing in the world. "Please." He says to me.

I don't say anything to him, I just turn around and walk away from him trying my hardest not to start bawling uncontrollably in front of him.

When I'm a good distance away I finally let out a sob and collapse near a river. The sobs rack my body, the last time I cried this hard was during the shooting.

I lose myself in my tears for a bit letting myself give into the despair and heartbreak.

Suddenly I hear footsteps approaching me, I stop sobbing and instead start shaking afraid to see who it is.

The footsteps stop in front of me, I steal a glance at their shoes and I'm surprised because instead of Elliot's black converse I'm instead greeted with a pair of black boots. I look up at the person and am greeted with the most shocking thing ever.

"W-What are _you _doing here?" I ask her stunned. "H-How did you find me?"

_Ms. Berry's POV: 1 hour earlier. _

"Lexie please calm down." I begged my 21 year old daughter as she paced our living room.

"Calm down? You want me to calm down! My sister is out there with some sort of psycho!" She shouts at me.

"Sweetie, you'll miscarry if you get yourself worked up please sit and calm down." I tell her calmly as I led her towards the couch. I found out Lexie was pregnant about one month ago, she refused to tell me who the father, and I'm respecting her wishes until I can get a private detective on the case.

Even though I told my daughter to calm down for the sake of her baby I was really freaking out on the inside. For both Hannah and Spencer. Spencer had sort of become like a son to me in the past two years, and I was praying they'd both get out of this.

I was so completely lost in my thoughts that I didn't even notice when the door opened and slammed. I stood up quickly when I heard the door slam and I raced to the front door noticing Lexie get into her car and speed off.

"Lexie!" I shouted as I ran outside. I waved my hands in the air like a lunatic trying to get her attention. I stopped halfway down the road, giving up on catching her. I think about getting in my car and following her but I think better of it. If she wants to be alone I should let her.

I walk back to my house but the first thing I notice is that Aaron Hotchner and Alex Blake are standing on my doorstep.

And they do not look happy.

Oh god Hannah.

I rush up the steps panic filling me. "Is it Hannah? Did you find her?" I ask them.

"No, we haven't found Hannah or Spencer yet." Alex answers me.

"We'd actually like to talk to you about Lexie your other daughter is she here right now?" Aaron asks me.

"Um, no she just left." I tell them thousands of questions filling my head.

"Can we come in?" Alex asks me gesturing towards the door.

"Uh, sure." I say to her as I open the door and lead them into the living room.

_Julie's POV: _

My head rests against the table in the interrogation room. I'm completely exhausted from all the questions the idiot police officers fired at me. After the first hour they gave up the good cop/bad cop routine and went straight to bad cop/bad cop.

They eventually left to try other tactics to figure out how to make me 'confess' to my crimes. Which won't work because I didn't do the crime in the first place.

The door opens and I let out a heavy sigh. "If you're here to ask me if I committed the crime again, the answer is still no."

"Actually, I'm here to let you out." A familiar voice says. My head shoots up in surprise when I recognize Derek Morgan's voice.

"Oh thank god you're here. I think they were going to try and bribe me if you didn't come now." I tell him as I stand up once he releases me from the hand cuffs.

"We have to head to the abandoned factory from the map Jennie had before the accident." Derek tells me.

"Wait, how did you find the factory?" I ask him.

"Turns out Elliot's family bought it for Elliot to have his own company when he was done with high school. Elliot handed the deed over to the partner 9 months after he got arrested." Derek explains to me.

"Okay who's the partner then?" I ask him as we enter his SUV.

He tells me as he starts the car and my mouth falls open in shock.

"Wait WHAT?!"

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. This story will actually be shorter then School Shooting ruined my life. It'll have only a few chapters left making the story have only about 14-16 chapters in it. **

**Remember I'll be updating tomorrow also to make up for lost time.**

**~Creativemind36**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry for the wait! : (  
Btw, I'm thinking of doing a re-write of "School Shooting ruined my life." , because I recently read over it and I think I could have done a better job on it. BUT I will keep the original up for anyone that doesn't want it to be taken down.  
I don't own Criminal Minds, only Hannah Berry and any other original characters.  
**_Spencer's POV:  
_My slumber is interrupted by a chorus of loud gunshots coming from inside the forest. I bolt from my spot under the tree and strain to listen for any more shots, instead I hear crying…wait it's not 's laughter.  
_Hannah.  
_Oh no, she can't be dead. No she just can't, not before I told her I lied to her about my feelings.  
I stand up but a wave of dizziness cripples me and I crash to the ground again.  
"_Ow_…." I grumbled as I pushed myself into a sitting position again. I make a second attempt at standing up this time using a nearby branch to keep myself standing.  
As soon as I pull myself up though, the branch snaps causing me to crash onto the ground again.  
Then I hear the laughter again, but this time it's close.  
A little too close for comfort.  
"Ah, it's nice to see the great doctor Reid down for the count." I hear the person say. I turn to look at them and I feel my face visibly pale.  
"Elliot." I say to him. "What'd you do to Hannah?" I ask him fearing the worst.  
Elliot looks at me confused. "What are you talking about? I haven't seen Hannah yet, only you Doctor Reid…" He trails off.  
He suddenly goes quiet, so I start to inch away from him slowly. "That bitch!" He suddenly exclaimed as he raced into the forest.  
Apparently Elliot didn't have to go that far because I heard him shouting at someone not long after he ran off.  
"Did you kill her?!" He yelled at the person.  
More laughter. "Of course not she's your kill!" The person exclaimed, the voice was very feminine and _very _familiar.  
"Doctor Reid asked me what I did to Hannah, now the question is what did _you _do Lexie?" He asks her.  
Wait, Lexie as in Lexie Berry?!  
I hear her whimper. "Elliot, please don't be mad it's her fault I wasn't actually going to shoot her!"  
"What did you do?!" He shouts angrily. I hear Lexie cry out.  
"I threatened her and she jumped in the river!" She cries. "I'm sorry!" She wails.  
"SHE WHAT?!" Elliot screams. "That's it we're going to find her, and we're going to make her pay for what she did to me!"  
What did Hannah do to Elliot? This must run deeper then the flagpole incidents, what else could Hannah have possibly done to get on Elliot's bad side?  
I inch forward slowly making my way towards the forest when I hear Elliot and Lexie walk away in opposite directions. I force myself into a standing position again but this time I grab the branch I snapped off the tree and use it as a walking stick.  
I start walking into the forest everything's quiet at first then I hear the sound of rushing water. I start to pick up my pace as the river comes into view.  
I look up and down it unfortunately not seeing any signs that Hannah was here.  
I choose to go the opposite way Lexie and Elliot went, along with the most logical way. If Hannah fell in there's a chance she got out and continue walking for help, or she's hanging on to a branch or something in the river.  
That thought made me quicken my pace as I walked along the rivers edge. Then I heard something that shouldn't really be music to your ears.  
Coughing.  
Coming directly from the river.  
_Hannah's POV: 10 minutes earlier.  
_"Lexie, put the gun down…" I begged her as I backed away from her slowly. My eyes widened when I noticed how close I was to the river. "Lexie, _please._"  
She grinned. "Why should I?" She asks me stepping closer to me.  
"I'm your sister! I've done nothing to you; now please put the gun down!" I stated as I stepped even closer to the river.  
"After what you did to Elliot you're no sister of mine." She spat.  
My eyes widen in shock. "B-But Lexie! I-I didn't do anything to him please don't do this!" I cry as she presses the gun to my stomach.  
She laughs. "Oh that's rich, poor little Hannah didn't do anything? How do you explain what you did to Lauren then?"  
I blink surprised. "Lauren? I didn't do anything Victor killed her!" I cry out as the memories flood over me. That's the last I saw Victor alive.  
Lexie growls, pushing the gun harder into my stomach. "You lie!" She screams at me.  
In a moment of pure adrenaline, I push the gun away from my stomach and push Lexie to the ground _hard. _I have no time to wonder whether or not the baby is okay because as soon as she hits the ground the gun goes off several times the bullets missing me by several inches.  
I step back in surprise and go falling into the river. I yell out when I feel the cold water surround me.  
I cough and sputter as my head comes up to the surface. I try and grab a fallen branch to prevent myself from going further down the river but I miss. The river carries me further and further away from Lexie, which I'm grateful for. But it's also carrying me farther away from Spencer.  
I see another branch come into view and I grab hold of it hanging on for dear life. I try to pull myself up and fail. I shiver as the water washes over me again but I don't give up my hold on the branch.  
I cling to it for about 10 minutes before trying to pull myself up again.  
My head drops under the water again after I lose my strength again, and I accidentally swallow some of the water. I cough some of it out and continue to try and pull myself up.  
I would cry out for help, but there's a strong possibility that Lexie or Elliot will hear me.  
"Hannah?" I hear someone shout.  
I look up and almost let go of the branch in shock.  
"S-Spencer?!"  
**~Creativemind36 **


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry for the long wait, school has practically taken over most of my free time, thankfully though there's only one chapter left after this!**

**I don't own Criminal Minds.**

_Julie's POV:_

"Do you think they're going to okay when we get there?" I ask Morgan, I'm looking out the window of the SUV trying to keep my cool and not ask what I'm really thinking.

_Do you think they're going to be alive?_

"I don't know kid." He answers me.

I feel tears brimming at the edge of my eyes and instead of bursting into tears I chuckle.

"I'm twenty years old, I'm not a kid." I tell him finally looking at him.

He smiles slightly. "I know _kid _I know."

The rest of the ride is spent in complete silence.

When we arrive at the factory I jump out of the car before it stops fully causing Morgan to shout after me as I sprint towards it.

"Julie!"

I run towards the factory, I stop dead in my tracks when I see the state it's left in.

It's in ruins. Half of it looks like it's been burnt to a crisp and the rest is gone.

"No." I whisper as I take it all in.

I hear several footsteps rush to the scene and I know it's the rest of the team.

I hear something about separating to see if Hannah and Spencer are still alive, then I hear Hotch say something about taking me back to the hospital.

At those words I snap out of the trance I was in.

"No!" I protest.

"Julie…" Morgan starts but I cut him off.

"I've come this far, I'm helping you find them. You're not the only one that has a friend out there." I tell them, hoping that Morgan won't pick me up and force me in the SUV with someone to guard me.

Hotch glares at me. "Fine, but you'll have to wear a bullet proof vest."

"I can deal with that." I tell him.

"And you'll be going with Morgan." He continues.

Morgan looks like he's going to protest but Hotch stops him with one of his famous death stares.

"Okay…." Morgan mumbles.

A few minutes later I have a bullet proof vest on and I'm following Morgan through the forest.

"_Remember, do what I say and stay extremely quiet. We don't want Lexie or Elliot to find us." _

I suddenly hear a crunch noise and I stop dead in my tracks.

"Morgan!" I hiss he turns to look at me.

"Kid, what did I say about being quiet?" He whisper yells back.

"I think I heard something." I whispered to him, his eyes widened and he stepped closer to me.

"Which direction?" He asks me quietly as he raises his gun.

I start to answer him when suddenly I feel a sharp pain in my arm. I shriek in pain and grip my good arm. I look at Morgan shocked.

"Run!" He shouts at me. We sprint away from where I got shot.

After sprinting away we come across a river and we stop to catch our breath.

"Who do you think shot me?" I ask him as he looks at my arm.

"I'm not sure," He answers as he gives me back my arm. "Looks like a clean shot you're lucky."

"Am I?" I ask him. "Recent events beg to differ."

"You're lucky because you keep avoiding death." He explains.

"But it's bound to catch me eventually right?" I say to him. "I can't avoid it forever."

There's an awkward silence after that as I look at the gunshot wound.

"You should head back to the factory." He tells me.

"No." I protest.

"Julie-"

"No! There is no way I'm going back through that forest again!" I shout. He stares at me shocked, and I can't help but hope he can't hear the fear in my voice.

"Julie." He starts but suddenly more gunshots shoot through the air and to my horror one hits Morgan. I scream as he falls over.

"DEREK!"

More shots ring through the air and I hear a very familiar scream.

"No, no you can't die!" I yell at him.

"Julie, I'll be okay, get out of here." He tells me.

"No! I'm not leaving you!" I yell at him.

I hear more screaming coming from down the river.

"At least go see what's going on. Take my walkie talkie and go down where that screaming's coming from and tell the team what's happening." He says to me.

I take the walkie talkie from him. "Okay, I'll be right back." I tell him as I run away from him as another horrifying scream runs through the air.

_Hannah's POV:_

No. No, no, no, no.

This can't be happening.

I'm hyper ventilating and am currently hugging my knees rocking back and forth.

I let out another scream as I move my hands to cover my ears instead. I squeeze my eyes shut and just let the tears run down my face.

I hear someone yelling my name and telling me it's going to be okay, but it's not.

Nothing will be okay after this.

Not after what I've done.

"Hannah! Hannah it's going to be okay it's not your fault!" I hear someone shout as they pull me towards them.

I let out another scream as I try to push the person away from me.

"Spencer what happened?" Another voice cuts in.

I feel the person holding me shift their position as the new person gasps.

"Spencer…" The other familiar voice says.

"Don't say anything. I don't want her to freak out again." He says.

I hear the new voice say something quietly but I can't make it out, then they say. "The rest of the teams on their way I have to get back to Morgan he's injured." The person pauses. "Take care of her okay?"

I hear retreating footsteps as I let out another sob.

"It's going to be okay."

"No it won't be okay! I just killed Lexie!" I scream again as my world continues to crumble around me.

**~Creativemind36**


End file.
